Marvel Tales Vol 2 7
"The Enforcers!" is the title to the first story from the superhero fantasy reprint anthology title ''Marvel Tales'' by Marvel Comics. The story reprints ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #10 and was written by Stan Lee and penciled and inked by Steve Ditko. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Art Simek. The second story in this volume is called "The Return of the Wizard!" and reprints the first story from ''Strange Tales'' #105. It was originally written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber with artwork by Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers on inks. It was lettered by Artie Simek and is job number X-8. The story features the Human Torch. The next vignette in this issue is called "Not What They Seem!" and reprints the first story from ''Tales to Astonish'' #52 featuring the Wasp. It was written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber. Lieber also provided the pencil artwork for this story with [Roussos on inks, Stan Goldberg as the colorist and Artie Simek on lettering. The fourth and final story in this volume is from ''Journey Into Mystery'' #89 and stars the Asgardian thunder God, Thor. Like the last two stories, it too was written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and features artwork courtesy of Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Ray Holloway. This story was job number X-29. The cover to this issue reproduces the original covers to the four Marvel Comics comic books reprinted in this volume. The original cover art for ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #10 was done by Steve Ditko with additional pencils by Jack Kirby and inks by Dick Ayers. Stan Goldberg provided the original cover art coloring. The cover image in the top right corner is from ''Journey Into Mystery'' #89, which was illustrasted by Jack Kirby, inked by Dick Ayers, colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Artie Simek. The cover on the bottom left appears to be an original illustration, though the story is taken from ''Tales to Astonish'' #52. The cover on the bottom right is taken from ''Strange Tales'' #105 and was composed by Kirby, Ayers, Goldberg and Simek also. Marvel Tales #7 shipped with a March, 1967 cover date and carried a cover price of 25 cents per copy (US). "The Enforcers!" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * Big Man, Frederick Foswell * Montana, Jackson Brice * Fancy Dan, Daniel Brito * Ox, Raymond Bloch * * Enforcers * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Pennsylvania * New York :* New York City :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Forest Hills Hospital :* Midtown High School :* Parker residence :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle * Spider-signal * Web-shooters * * "The Return of the Wizard!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Not What They Seem!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "The Thunder God and the Thug!" Appearances * Thor :* Thor Odinson :* Donald Blake * Jane Foster * Odin Borson * Thug Thatcher, Andrew Thatcher * Max * Vince * Ruby * New York City Police Department * Humans * Asgardians * New York :* New York City * Mjolnir * None * Electrokinesis * Flight * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * Stan Lee was the editor on all four original tales as well as this reprint volume. Recommended Reading * Amazing Spider-Man 10 - "The Enforcers" * Journey Into Mystery 89 - "The Thunder God and the Thug" * Strange Tales 105 - "The Return of the Wizard!" * Tales to Astonish 52 - "Not What They Seem!" See also Spider-Man Thor Human Torch External Links * * * * ---- Category:Marvel Tales Vol 2 Category:1967/Comic issues Category:March, 1967/Comic issues